


Mirrors

by Bha11a



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bha11a/pseuds/Bha11a
Summary: True love isn't easy.





	1. Everything

He hears it before he even shuts the car off and smiles, his eyes crinkling slightly at the corners. He hefts the bag laden with chocolate bars, oranges and a loaf of bread into his arms, the familiarity of the weight sinking into his ever toned arms. The windows shake, a single droplet  left over from this morning’s spring rain slides down the pane, and rests on the sill. She doesn’t even hear the door open, the music booming through the cavernous living room. Still holding the bag, he throws his keys onto the table and sidles up to the edge of a wall, leaning into it and bending one leg behind the other. She pivots expertly on the ball of one foot, the familiar curve of her spine arching forward as tendrils of silky hair slink down her back and into the crook of her shoulder.

 

_“Baby its you,_

_You’re the one I love,_

_You’re the one I need…”_

Watching her, he begins to flip through the mental landmarks of his life, and she fills every frame. He knows the medals stored in their closet will never sparkle the way she does. She’s his greatest prize.

_“You’re the only one I see_

_Come on baby it’s you…”_

She is luminosity, phosphorescence; her tinkling laughter drowns out the sound of the music as he watches her body sway. He’s taken back to the night they got engaged. She’s always been the steady unwavering calm to his mercurial and radiant energy. That night, he arrived home to an empty room. The back doors were open and he heard the sounds of quiet music on. Assuming she was sitting on the patio, a glass of red wine already staining her perfect rosebud lips, he walked outside and their yard had been transformed. Twinkling lights, flickering candles and the smell of fresh cut lilies filled the air. She was standing in the center of the magic, radiating, glowing, red fabric clinging to every curve. He had no idea what she was up to, but when she got down on one knee, and told him that true love isn’t always easy, but that he filled the void in her heart, he was the breath in her lungs and the blood in her veins – he was gone.

How did she know? How did she read him like an open book? He’s never written down his feelings, his thoughts in regard to her; he couldn’t. But she knew. He had already bought the ring. When he slipped it onto her long slender finger, and she traced the outlines of his face, he was alive. He was love, he was filled with mysticism. What had he ever done to deserve this love? What had he ever done to deserve this life? His every dream and every wish came true, with her, through her and because of her. It still made his chest throb, pushed him to the edge of his existence, to think about.

_“Baby I can hear the wind whip past my face_

_As we dance the night away…”_

He remained incapable of counting his blessings, the number of which were staggering. Every moment in the timeline of his life was spent by her side. She was always one breath and one thought ahead. He could never collect his own thoughts, because they were bursting with her. She was everything, she was all of him.

 He watched her flow and prance around the room in his boxer shorts, a tight sports bra gripping the swell of her breasts. He was on fire, he was deeply in love. He always had been.

Still gripping the bag of groceries, he ran one hand through his long hair (she liked it that way), and he felt the smile on his lips reach the edges of his face. The moment shifted, her knees buckling, she fell to the shining wood floor just as the bag slipped from his grip. She looked up and locked into his gaze (her eyes never had trouble finding his) and screamed. A guttural, wrenching scream.

“Scott!”

 He felt his body move before his mind could catch up.

“It’s okay Tess I’m here. I’m right here, I’ve got you”.

One single orange rolled, bumping into her hand as she leaned on all fours. Lifting one beautiful hand up to grip the swell of her belly, his heart gave one massive thump in his chest, just as he reached her.

“I’ve got you Tess, I’ve got you”.


	2. It Takes Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life has never been anything short of surprising

He will never forget the way her head thudded against his chest as he carried her out to the car. He kept telling her to breathe:  
“It’s okay T, it’s going to be okay. We can do this”.  
He wasn’t convinced, but then again how many times had he said those exact words without knowing if he was right? Somehow he was always right. She was the strongest person he knew. Their baby wasn’t due for another month. It was too soon, and he was terrified.   
He remembered little about the drive to the hospital, or screaming for help, or running alongside his wife as she was wheeled to the maternity wing. (What he will always remember is slapping the cell phone out of an interns hand when they asked for a photo). So much happened, so fast, but he kept mentally teleporting.   
She squeezed his hand as she pushed through a contraction, and he was in Pyeongchang. He could still feel the electricity in the air; hear the roar of the crowd around them. Her green eyes mirroring the waves they’d seen lapping the shore in Scotland all those years ago.   
Ah, Scotland.   
She yanked him back into the moment,  
“Scott, hello, where the hell are you? I know you’re not here where the hell did you just go?”  
He smirked, as he does  
“I was in Pyeongchang”, he sighed, as she crunched ice chips roughly between her perfect teeth.  
“Well get the fuck back here or you can move to Pyeongchang for good when this is over”, Tessa screamed.  
Scott forced himself to zero in on his wife, looking at her flushed face, her beautiful chestnut hair matted to her forehead with sweat, the hint of mascara starting to smudge in the corners of her eyes.   
“So beautiful”, he said as he kissed the corner of her mouth. She shot him daggers but he took a moment to remember her at their wedding. Labor Day weekend years ago at their cottage, no one had known. It was just the two of them. She looked much like she did now, windswept, glowing and satiated on champagne and three days’ worth of sex so eventful it rivaled a trip to Disney Land (she still lovingly calls him Marg sometimes).   
The doctor looked up, “here we go, push hard one last time”.  
Tessa pushed.  
“Do you want to look” the doctor asked Scott.  
“No thank you”, he said feeling quite faint.  
“Pussy”, Tessa winked through another solid push.  
Then the world tilted on it’s axis.  
A scream.  
A rush of dark curly hair.  
Bright green eyes. Gorgeous green.   
The nurse cleaned the baby up and handed it to Scott as they cleaned up Tessa.   
He leaned in close to her face with their perfect little girl.   
“Look T” Scott smiled through tears. Vancouver, Sochi, Pyeongchang tears all rolled into one, “she has your eyes”.   
Tessa wept as she kissed her daughter on the head, “Welcome to the world little one. Thank God you have my eyes and not my nose”.  
“Or mine if were being honest”, Scott laughed through his tears.   
“Same time?” Scott asked.  
“Same time.” Tessa confirmed  
“Samantha” they both breathed, leaning into each other and sobbing with joy.   
“Our little latch baby”, Tessa whispered.   
“The next one will be along shortly so let’s get Samantha into her incubator” the doctor said.  
Their necks snapped as they looked up from their little girls face.  
“I’m sorry the next what will be along when?”, asked Tessa.  
“The next baby”, the doctor looked between them and chuckled “Did you not know it was twins?”  
Scott looked at Tessa, “Did you know?”.  
“NO! But we don’t have much choice now do we?” She said through her teeth.  
“But. I’m. Not ready to share so much of you already”, Scott said.   
Tessa screamed through another contraction  
“WELL THEN I GUESS YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE SHARED SO MUCH OF YOURSELF SCOTT PATRICK MOIR”.   
“Here it comes!!” Yelled the doctor.   
Scott was grateful that the nurse had taken Samantha, because that exact moment, he fainted.


End file.
